Forever Yours
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Eight years after the truth came out they have all moved on with their lives. Emma and Thayer are getting married, what happens when a certain person shows up to the wedding unexpectedly, and brings all of their drama with them. Thayer/Emma, Sutton/Ethan
1. Chapter 1

Forever Yours

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lying Game! Themma is my OTP and I just love them to death, I having been wanting to write a fic for them forever!**

**AN: No one has seen Ethan and Sutton for years, they went to Ethan's dad's ranch but never came back. Also when Ted and Kristen found out about the switch they officially adopted Emma as their own, and they all live together.**

_Pairings: Thayer/Emma/Ethan, endgames Ethan/Sutton, Themma!_

_Summary: Eight years after the truth came out they have all moved on with their lives. Emma and Thayer are getting married, what happens when a certain person shows up to the wedding unexpectedly, and brings all of their drama with them._

Chapter 1

25 year old Emma Becker, soon to be Rybak, stood at her kitchen counter having a silent debate in her head about Laurel or Mads being her maid of honor. They had become so close to Emma, especially after they found out the truth about the switch and still accepted her with open arms, Ted and Kristen too.

"Honey, I'm home." A familiar voice shook her out of her thoughts, as she saw her fiancé, Thayer, smiling as he walked through the front door of their house.

"How was golf with your dad and Ted?" Emma asked curiously as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Same old same old, I stink at golf, Ted ends up wining and dad goes home a sore loser. Nothing new." Thayer said with a laugh, before leaning over and giving Emma a quick kiss.

"That sounds fun. It can't be more difficult than what I'm doing here at home." Emma shrugged as Thayer peered over her shoulder at the countless bridal magazines stacked on the table.

"Yes because looking through a catalog for the right type of knife is difficult." Thayer joked sarcastically. Emma glared at him playfully before she let out a quick laugh.

"It takes a lot of time and decision making." Emma protested.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" He asked as he took a seat at one of the stools besides the counter.

"Well, we are going to meet Mads for coffee."

"_We_?" Thayer asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we arranged it yesterday, didn't I tell you?" Emma asked confused.

"Nope, you must have left that little detail out." Thayer shrugged with a smirk. "So what time are we leaving?"

XXXXXXX

"Hi!" Mads said as she basically ran towards Emma and Thayer who were seated outside at a local coffee hut. She pulled Emma in for a hug as soon as she got close enough to them.

"Hi Mads." Emma smiled as she hugged her soon-to-be step-sister.

"What no love for me?" Thayer asked with a pretend hurt expression.

"Come here, oh brother of mine." Mads giggled as she embraced her brother before they all sat down.

They ordered their drinks and a couple of minutes later they were sipping on their coffees.

Silence filled the air before Mads finally spoke up. "So I heard bits and pieces of it, but tell me, how did the proposal happen?"

Mads bounced with excitement as she started bombarding the couple with questions. "Where did it happen? What time was it? Was Thayer being romantic enough? Details, details, details!"

"Chill Mads, we'll tell you, just calm down." Thayer said calmly.

"Okay so it happened two months ago, we were celebrating our 6 year anniversary and we had just gotten back from dinner..."

"This is just too perfect!" Mads interrupted with a giggle.

"Mads!" Thayer and Emma said in unison with an annoyed look.

"Sorry, continue, continue."

Okay as I was saying: we had just gotten back from dinner and Thayer had a surprise for me..."

(FLASHBACK)

"Where are we going?" Emma asked confusedly as she kept her eyes closed under the demand of Thayer while they walked down the street hand in hand.

"Just be patient, Em! Trust me, you'll love it!" He asked guiding her gently to their destination.

"Can't you just give me a hint to where we are going?" She asked curiously.

"That would be no fun now would it?" He replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah!" Emma rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"What are we doing here?" Emma asked puzzled as they arrived at the local park.

"Well we both love running here, you always come here to think, you said its peaceful and it lets you empty your mind just for a moment to think about things." Thayer said with a smirk.

"How did you know all of that?" Emma asked in awe.

"You told me." Thayer answered with a quick nod.

"Wow you really are a good listener." Em complimented.

"Hey, can we talk about something important!" Thayer suddenly brought up in a serious tone.

"Oh god! You're breaking up with me aren't you!" Emma said with a horrified expression on her face.

"Em," Thayer started to say but was cut off by Emma.

"I knew it! I just knew this was too good to be true! How could I not see this coming sooner!" Emma cried as tears began to fall from her eyes like a waterfall.

"Em!"

I'm such an idiot! I must have done something wrong or-"

"Emma!" Thayer exclaimed.

"What?"

"I'm not breaking up with you! It's a good kind of important!"

"Really?" Emma asked in shock as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah!" Thayer replied back with a soft smile.

"Okay then go ahead!" Emma said with a nod for approval as Thayer took both of her hands nervously before he spoke.

"Okay here it goes, Emma, I have known you for a good part of my life. I have been in love with you since I probably first laid eyes on you! You continue to amaze me every day we spend together! These past six years have been full or surprises, both good and bad! Whatever fights we got into, we got past! I couldn't imagine my life without you in it so-" Thayer said locking eyes with Emma before he took a deep breath and released her hands and got down on one knee and took out the engagement ring he had picked out earlier that month.

"Emma Becker, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife!" He asked with a nervous smile.

"Yes, yes, 100 times Yes!" She said shaking her head as tears of joy came down her face before they embraced tightly and passionately kissed.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"And then we spent the rest of the night staring at stars." Emma said dreamily as she thought back on one of the best nights of her life.

"Wow my brother, romantic? Who knew." Mads teased as Thayer playfully hit her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm very romantic." Thayer protested.

"Your brother can be very romantic when he wants to be." Emma said defending him.

"See." Thayer smiled in triumph as he leaned over and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek.

"This is going to be the best wedding ever!" Mads let out a wide grin, happy that her brother and best friend had finally found some happiness

"I hope so..."

"Okay so who is going to be your maid of honor?" Mads asked turning towards Emma with a curious look.

"Um... About that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lying Game or any characters!**

_Previously on Forever Yours:_

_"So who's gonna be your maid of honor?"_

_"Um about that..."_

Emma sat there dumbfounded, unable to find the exact words she was looking for.

"Well I still haven't decided yet. It's between you and Laurel." Emma glanced around uncertainly, not meeting Mads eyes, fearing he reaction. She was pleasantly surprised when Mads put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Oh, well it's up to you then. Whatever you decide I will support you 100%." Mads promised with a smile.

"Thanks Mads! You guys both mean the world to me, so I just want you guys to be okay with my decision."

"Of course we will. Laurel will be fine with whatever decision you make." Mads smirked as she mumbled something under her breath.. "And when you break the news to her that you pick me."

"What?" Emma asked, not sure if she heard Mads correctly.

"Oh I didn't say anything, you must have those pre-wedding jitters messing up your hearing." Mads excused with a laugh.

"Okay so we should get going."

"Oh right but do you want to do something tomorrow night? Maybe go out to dinner, I'll bring Ryan as well." Mads suggested.

"Sure that sounds great sis." Thayer replied with a smile.

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

XXXX

Emma and Thayer were walking hand-in-hand towards the country club.

"Thayer! Em!" A familiar voice called out as a figure approached them.

"Laurel, hi!" Emma smiled as the blonde made her way over towards them and gave them each a hug.

"So what are you two up to?" Laurel asked joyfully.

"Oh we were just booking the country club for dinner tomorrow night." Emma explained.

"Oh fancy... Is it a date night?" Laurel smirked playfully.

"Nope just meeting with Mads and Ryan." Thayer replied.

"Cool, how about Justin and I come with you to dinner." Laurel said with a smile.

"Um sure that sounds great Laur." Thayer replied, giving his soon to be sister-in-law a hug.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Laurel squealed in excitement as she flashed Emma a smile and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh and just to let you know a muffin basket should be on its way to your house sometime tomorrow afternoon." Laurel said in a sing-song voice with a wink before she waltzed off in a different direction.

"You don't think that had anything to do with me picking her or Mads for my maid of honor, do you?" Emma asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know." Thayer responded with a laugh as they continued walking around the club.

XXXXX

At 7 o clock they finally arrived back to the house.

"I'm so stressed out." Emma collapsed onto the couch,letting out a dramatic sigh.

"About what?" Thayer asked as he plopped down next to her.

"The wedding plans, Mads, Laurel, everything." Emma explained taking a deep breath.

"Then it's settled tonight you are going to sit down and relax." Thayer basically demanded.

"No we have so many things that need to be done." Emma replied in her usual stubborn nature.

"We have plenty of time to get them done. You are taking the night off and that's final." Thayer said in a serious tone.

"Fine... Well what are we going to do then? Sit here and do nothing?" Emma shrugged.

"We are going to sit and watch a movie." Thayer smiled as he held up a DVD he had gotten from the pile of movies they owned.

"My Girl? How did you know that was my favorite movie?" Emma said in awe as she grabbed the DVD excitedly.

"You've only mentioned it like 50 times plus it was under a sticky note that said 'Emma's Favorite Movie' on the counter." Thayer explained with a chuckle.

"Oh." Emma replied with an embarrassed laugh as she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"It's just gonna be you, me and a bowl of buttered popcorn for the night."

"I like the sound of that." Emma brightly smiled back at how thoughtful Thayer was being.

XXXX

Halfway through the movie the phone rang, startling Emma and Thayer who were slowly about to fall asleep.

"Oh that's probably the florist." Emma said about to get up to answer the phone, but Thayer pulled her back to the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nope. You are not getting the phone. You are not going to be answering any calls from anyone tonight." Thayer said as they fell back into the couch.

"But-" Emma started to say but got cut off by Thayer.

"No buts, Em. This is good for you, if you keep stressing out you won't get much sleep."

"Well let's do something fun then?" Emma suggested.

"This is _fun_." Thayer raised his eyebrow.

"Well I could think of something even more fun than this." Emma said with a smirk.

"Like what?" Thayer said confused.

Emma didn't reply, she simply leaned over and kissed Thayer. Thayer wasn't expecting it, but immediately he kissed her back.

A few seconds later Emma pulled away. "You know we haven't had a night alone in a long time."

"Then lets change that." Thayer quickly replied before pulling her in for another kiss. This time he depended the kiss and snaked his arm around her tiny waist, pulling her closer towards him.

Emma quietly moaned as Thayer's tongue entered her mouth. They haven't had a good make-out session in a while and Emma almost forgot what it felt like.

They leaned further onto the couch as the kiss grew more and more passionate.

They battled for dominance for a while until Thayer finally won.

Emma pulled back once more and leaned in closer to Thayer.

"You know, your protectiveness and thoughtfulness, really turns me on." Emma whispered seductively.

Thayer didn't respond. He wasn't sure what to say, so he just pressed his lips to Emma's once more. They continued making out on the couch for a while before Thayer pulled away and turned off the TV.

"Why did you do that?" Emma asked in confusion as Thayer's lips nibbed on her neck and jaw.

"Because I have more important things to do right now." Thayer simply replied as he stood up. Emma's legs instantly wrapped around his waist as they made their way to their bedroom.

Sounds of pure love and joy were heard throughout the night.


End file.
